Naruto Part Time
by Wolfie52
Summary: Naruto has a party and it ends up terrible but Naruto had fun.... OK that is a crappy summary. Please read.


_**Naruto Party Time**_

Wolfie:Hiya again

Kiba:(Looks at Wolfie like she is crazy) Why do you always do that?

Wolfie: I have no idea

Kiba:(Muttering)I thought so.

Wolfie:What!?(Glares at Kiba)

Kiba:(Backs away)Nothing

Wolfie:(Smiles) OK, Kiba can you say it? ( Puppy dog eyes)

Kiba:(sigh) Sure, She does not own Naruto.

Wolfie:Thank you Kiba(Hugs Kiba)...

Muddy-Mutt:WOLFIE!!(Death glares at Wolfie)

Wolfie:(lets go of Kiba) She hangs out with Neji and Sasuke too much, Please enjoy XD.

AC-Alley: This story is told by Wolfie but only the start(Smile from Wolfie) HEY, Why am i here?.

Wolfie:Ummmmmmmmmmm...

* * *

_**Once upon a time, Naruto had a party but IT WENT HORRIBLY WRONG!. ARE YOU WONDERING WHY, WELL I WILL TELL YOU...**__Wait am i being dramatic?. OK i will start again, Naruto was have a party and lets just stay it went a bit carzy._

It was Saturday night and Naruto was having a party. At the party was Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. But Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu decide they wanted to join(They are good in this story).

Right at this moment Naruto and was talking with a blushing Hinata, Sakura was drooling at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall, Looking at bit like a emo, Kiba was by the food talking with Choji, Who was eating anything he could get his hands on, Neji was glaring at Naruto for talking with his cousin. Tenten was silently looking at Neji, Wishing he would ask he to dance.

Rock Lee was dancing in the middle of the room, Like a whale having a fit and screaming about 'Youth', That was until a pissed of Kankuro stuck his foot out and Lee ended up in the punch bowl. Shino was pissed, The reason why was that Kankuro had put something in his drink, He currently was dancing in the middle of the room with Lee, But he was hugging a lamp and using a hair brush, Think that it was a microphone and singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt'. But it sounded more like a dog that had it's tail stepped on.

Ino and Shikamaru were making out in a corner, Temari was looking at everyone thinking two things, One why is she here and Two she didn't know this freaks, That was before she walked out, Kankuro was also pissed and was trying to kiss his brother, Gaara was fighting of Kankuro and he was thinking of ways to kill Kankuro, He had already thought of 100!.

Itachi was glaring a fork like it had hurt him, The reason he had the fork was that Deidara was angry at Tobi and started to thrown things at Tobi, But It hit Itachi in the head. Kisame was talking to goldfish, That was dead because Tobi had tried to swim with it and killed it. Pein was checking out Konan ass and Konan was dancing on the table, But only in her underwear. Zetsu was having a fight with his self about if Konan was hot.

Sasori was singing ' Shout' and dancing around like he needed a pee. Deidara was brushing his hair but in the sink with one of Lee's squirrel. Hidan and Kakuzu where having a bitch fight about who ate the last cookie, Which was Tobi. And Tobi was... No one know, But Deidara was smirking and as you walked past the freezer you heard banging and " TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, PLEASE LET TOBI OUT!!".

Finally it was the end of the night and it was calm in Naruto's house, Kakashi walked into see, Naruto asleep on the floor hugging Hinata , Ino and Shikamaru fell asleep in 'They' make out corner, Sakura was asleep on a chair but still facing Sasuke, Who was asleep leaning against the wall .

Lee was asleep but hugging Gaara, Who were sitting on the stairs, Kankuro and Shino were on the floor, trying to make floor angels in they sleep, While singing ' The YMCA'. Neji was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with Tenten in his legs. Konan and Pein were in Naruto's bed asleep, Hidan and Kakuzu were asleep on the floor in the kitchen, But still bitching about who ate the cookie in they asleep. Zetsu was hanging from the ceiling asleep.

Deidara was still in the sink but with a dead squirrel, Itachi was asleep but still glaring at the fork, Kisame was asleep on the sofa hugging the dead goldfish.

Choji was asleep on the **Empty **food table, Kiba was asleep in the bathroom with Akamaru. And Tobi was... hanging from the fan by his hood, Singing ' Row the Boat'. Kakashi stared at them. " They had a party without me, Oh well...GAI wait im coming to the bar with you!" Kakashi shouted as he ran after Gai.

* * *

Wolfie:So did you like it?

Tobi:Tobi did like it but Tobi wondering Why Tobi in freezer?

Wolfie:Ummm... That(Pointing at a pissed on Deidara

Deidara:(death glaring Tobi)Tobi you are dead!

Tobi:Should Tobi ran Wolfie?

Wolfie: Ya...Fast(Tobi and Deidararan off)

Wolfie:Weird...( Rock Lee comes and starts to drag Wolfie to a room)

Lee:YOUTH IS SO GREAT!!

Wolfie: LEE let me go...(Lee and Wolfie are in the room,Kiba puts his ear to the boor, He can hear Lee screaming about '_Youth'_ and Wolfie banging on the door)

Wolfie:(Screaming)Let me out...

Kiba: Weird...

Hope you like it and please R&R.


End file.
